God of the Sea
by angie9281
Summary: A unexpected and watery new rival comes into the picture wanting something that no one could have possibly seen coming and her desires will leave lives shattered and the sting of betrayal left in her wake. Can this new, strange challenge be defeated or will Sookie be forced to move on with her life without the one who means most to her?
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE-this is the first of three stories in a story arc that will deal with intense drama, heartbreak, pain and the path back to normalcy. Please read and review as I wanted to try something different Thanks! Part one of a three story arc**_

 **GOD OF THE SEA-PART ONE**

 **Chapter 1**

Nighttime at the beach was typically a night where drunken teenagers from the town would gather, lighting up and getting lit. But it was thanks to the efforts of several vamps that glamoured them all way that the beach was theirs and theirs alone for the night and any person who happened to trespass on their little party would simply be sent off one their way-after one of the vamps had a little nip and did some glamouring. Though Sookie had frowned upon the humans being snacked on, it was agreed that it would be a sip or two. And the people would be left with a wad of cash in their pocket that they wouldn't recall where it came from but yet would more than make up for their forgotten encounter with fangs.

There were a few tents set up and many beach chairs, the weather balmy and warm and the moon shone brightly. It was the end of summer, September a mere week away. Things had been calm over the past few months and all in Sookie's family had been thriving and prospering. Though they had invited their family and friends, many had been forced to send their regrets and other than Sookie, Eric, Pam, Willa and Lafayette, there was only James, Hoyt and Jessica who had been able to attend. Still, they were enjoying the party, though the beach was one of Pam's less favored spots. That being said, she was willing to go along with whatever her maker wanted and this was what he wanted. And what Sookie wanted and she supposed a night at the beach wasn't going to do any harm.

"This isn't as crappy as I thought it would be." Pam mused as Jess took to setting some music up on a table laden with blood and some human snacks. Not that they needed a ton, as so few who could eat food had been able to come. "But I ain't getting near that water. Smells like dead fish and god knows what's in there." true, this was nothing like the Atlantic ocean and not as nice. But it was clean enough and was a decent enough beach. One they had all been to before, during the dark days of the Lilith incident. The sand was clean and still warm even at this time of night and the fact that Pam was at least willing to walk around barefoot in the sand, well, it was certainly a red letter day.

Lafayette and James had taken over the music, doing a little impromptu karaoke as Jess and Hoyt started dancing, hand and hand, acting like a couple of teenagers. Everyone was having a blast and after a couple hours, she found herself out on the pier, looking out over the water that looked black at night and yet she knew in the daytime it was a brilliant blue. There was a slight ripple in the water that signified something in the water but these waters were known for all kinds of fish. Smiling as she saw her friends and family relaxing and even starting a beach volleyball game, she sat on the pier and tossed her shoes back to the shore. Considering she had thrown them nearly a hundred feet away but to how so much had changed. breathing in the warm air, she swore she felt something tickling at her toes and chalked it up to the wildlife beneath the smooth surface of the water. She felt his presence and didn't need to look as he got closer and she was somewhat surprised to see him out of his typical attire and instead was in a pair of dark blue swim trunks. They were somewhat out of view form the beach as there was a thick breaker wall that was recently installed. Partial view was enough to make certain that she could see her friends and they her, though no one was doing any watching, besides their volleyball game and/or drinking and eating.

"Even though we didn't have as many as we hoped would be here….it's a fun evening. Peaceful….relaxing….everyone seems happy. Even Pam Isn't hating this venue as much as I thought she would." Sookie said as her Viking sat beside her on the pier, looking relaxed.

"She has always been excellent at fooling people and it seems she ahs fooled you for a change. She truly hates this place. But she is putting up a brave face for us, I know….."

"I suppose I knew that already and maybe in another life, she would have made a good actress…..but I do appreciate her efforts in putting this together. She is holding her annoyance in with thickly concealed indifference. And for her that is pretty good." Sookie said and they laughed before she made mention of his lack of attire. Not that she minded but all this time together and this was the first time she had seen him in swim wear. Then again, the other times they had been swimming, they had been alone and in more private settings.

And it was as if he himself was able to read her mind and smirked that smirk of his. "I figured it would be a little awkward to not be clothed amongst our friends here and I was hoping perhaps you were in the mood for a little swim?" he asked almost hopefully.

"No…I'm good right here for now and I didn't bring anything to swim in anyway-and no don't even think about trying to get me to skinny dip….you need to behave yourself in front of the guests. I know what look…." she swatted at him playfully and with a look that dared her to come after him, he slid into the water and nimbly made his way through the water, surfacing nearly two hundred feet from shore. She grinned at his antics, that he was clearly a impressive swimmer was nothing compared to how impressive overall he was. And when she saw him vanish under the waves and as acute as her own senses were, nothing could prepare her for a arm grabbing her from behind and puling her backwards into the water and as annoyed as she was, there was always something about him that made that anger and annoyance vanish. And for a moment, she laughed as she felt hands tickling her. But then suddenly the hands were gone and she decided to join into what she thought was a game. But she suddenly found herself ejected from the water, not roughly but the hands that had touched here were not his and she found herself face to face with a stunning and yet deadly looking woman. A pouch being held out to her, open enough for Sookie to see the polished gemstones within.

 **Chapter 2**

"Who are you?" Sookie asked, her voice shaky as she noted two other faces under the water, faces that were focused on dragging something large deeper under the water, until they vanished, leaving her alone with the blonde woman, who, with a gesture of a hand, made a gesture and there on shore, where the others were starting to take note of the encounter, each and every one of the partygoers fell to the sand, out cold.

"They are not harmed, and in fact, I should say I didn't come here with any ill will or intent." the woman said, her blue eyes shining imploringly. There was a steelyness and a determination in her eyes and yet Sookie also saw a desperate woman, acting out of said desperation. But still, she had managed to snatch someone dear to her right in front of here and certainly this was not going to sit well with Sookie. "I brought you recompense for your troubles." the woman in the water nodded to the pouch of gemstones within.

Sookie took the pouch and opened it, the colors of the stones pretty to be sure but with a frown, she overturned it, the stones sinking fast in the water, to which the woman sighed. "If you think you can appease me with treasures after taking the person that means the most to me….if you really think you can buy me off for my "troubles."….you have no idea who you're dealing with."

The woman sighed. "The truth is I know perfectly well who I am dealing with and that he is the only one that can do what we need him to do…to keep our people safe. And plentiful." she said, giving a soulful look to the increasingly stunned Sookie who burst out laughing, albeit it was a cold laugh. "You say you know who we are…you are aware of what he is, right? If you are getting at what I think you are, you're barking up the wrong tree. Are you aware of the term "shooting blanks?" she paused. "Why not come out of the water and lets see what we are dealing with 'cause I can already tell y'all ain't human."

The woman smiled and shrugged. "I could use some land time, anyway." and with that, there came a shimmer to the water, a glow as she shot out of the water, leaping over the head of Sookie, who got a brief glance at a emerald green tail, though not as Disney as she would have imagined. There were barbs that she saw retracting and contracting, the woman clearly wanting her to see that she was no mere me creature. And as she landed, the tail turned into a long skirt and she had two legs, sans shoes, of course. "My name is Camellia. Camie, if you so choose. Princess of the sea and for a long time, we were hidden away. But we have been forced to emerge to try repopulating our kind…..some one who could help defend us should the need arise. Though we are a peaceful people, no one has yet been able to do what was needed. Never had anyone quite on par to what I need, what I want. And studying magic and history of beings in the above world…..I came across you and your beloved. And I am well aware of what he is unable to do now in regards to children….though I am well aware of the fluke that resulted in the two of you having one of your own…but I have my ways of making things happen and I am confident that I can make him compatible enough to make things work how I hope them to. Our people are dying out and I can't allow us to die out, for we protect the waters, the oceans…..And yet we are killed by closed minded people who happen across us…." Camellia trailed off, tears starting in her eyes. But the other woman was having none of it.

"Look, I am sorry your people are having troubles….believe me, I have faced my fair share too. But taking him to perform what kind of experiments on him…." it was such a troubling idea to her that she couldn't finish her sentence."

"Ironically enough, the side effects will be that he becomes enamored with me instead…..and I take no pleasure in any of this, I can assure you. But you and I both know there is no way he would have come willingly and….if I could take the pain I have caused I would but-"

"You can. By returning him. Or I can just go after him myself."

The me creature looked abashed and couldn't look her in the eye. "I would prefer no violence but I have ordered him to be guarded until its done. The change, I mean. the magic, if interrupted could very well kill him and neither of us wants that, I think we both agree there."

She certainly didn't like the sound of this and by now, the partygoers on shore had awoken and were racing towards Sookie and the strange woman with her. "This isn't over." Sookie snapped at the woman who only smiled sadly, knowing this was the truth. Vanishing under the waves, she vanished and left a shaken and upset Sookie crying in the arms of Pam, of all people, who had been the first to reach her and seeing who was missing, looked stoic and yet she too was stricken with fear and worry.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 3**

"Camellia….Camie…either way, what a fucked up name." Pam sneered as Sookie told her and the other what had happened. "We're going after him." she said, her arms folded across her chest, never afraid for a challenge. "And you think, what….they are gonna make him into one of those things…come on…"

"That's the gist I got….she said something about experimenting with magic and I guess it would be the only way to make him able to…and by the time this spell is done, he won't…." she looked increasingly despondent, try as she might to put on a brave face. "He…he will only care about her…I will be old news." she managed to say as her friends and family looked at her with pity.

"Look, if there's anything I can do…we can do….." Lafayette nodded at James as he tried to offer support. But this was going to be something that few were going to be able to take on and as much as she appreciated the offer, he and James were not in the equation. At least not in a direct way.

"You two ever go fishing before?" Sookie wiped the tears away and looked at the two of them and she saw Jess and Hoyt too looked eager to help. "I guess maybe you two can help too….I won't let you get in direct danger…..I won't lose any more loved ones because they get mixed up in my crazy."

"I've been looking for a good fight and maybe I can get my hands on a tazer from work…the station just got a few new ones in." Hoyt offered. Jess looked ready as she could be to help her friends and nodded her agreement.

"And even if those tazers don't work, I can fight. Bill taught me well. " Jess said fiercely as a slight pang of pain flittered amongst the group for the long gone vamp. He had done well with Jess, of that there was no doubt. And after Hoyt and Jess took off in their car to gather what they promised, the others scattered in different directions, preparing themselves for what promised to be a odd fishing trip. And something told her that they would need a boat, even a smallish one. Willa had since broken up with her boyfriend and this night had been a good distraction for her. And thought it had taken a unfortunate turn, she promised to get her hands on a vessel of some sort, for even with the vamps being able to swim underwater and were fast, it certainly wouldn't hurt to get their hands on something that could help them out more. As it was, they were all realizing they needed all the help they could get.

 **Chapter 4**

The water was warm and as hard as these chains were, it was nothing compared to the ones attached to the wall in the cavern they had emerged from. It was something impressive to behold, a vast warren of rooms and it was almost as if the place was carved from pure white marble. No doubt this place was a palace of some sort and was somewhere it would be impossible to find by outsiders. The familiar smell of silver was present and it was undoubtedly coming from the net wrapped around him and the chains on the wall. Strangely enough, there seemed to be a basin of polished black stone that was there. Clearly, it was not a tub for leisure but looked almost ceremonial.. The guards that were dragging him along were silent and well tones and had hair that was slightly tinged with subtle streaks of a light green. They were clearly not human, and it was only when he was thrown from the water up on shore did he see briefly their lower halves turn from strong looking fish tails, though they had apparently retractable spikes that they made certain they revealed to him.

"Not that it would affect you too much but yes, you see your retractable barbs? Like your porcupines up on the land, there is a toxin in them that can and paralyze unwanted guests. And if we choose, we can make the toxin be deadly with a mere thought. But we are not wanting to threaten you, not after the sacrifice you are making, what your lovely waitress up there is making."

"A forced sacrifice." spat the angry but severely weak Viking said as he was lugged up and thrown into the surprisingly deep and for now, empty tub. The two said nothing as they secured him, his arms chained to the wall with the silver chains that forced him into a seated position in the tub. They removed the net over him but he knew it was not enough to allow him to regain his strength. "When I get out of these, you two are the first I will devour…..well perhaps that blonde who first pulled me under. She is clearly the brains in this perverse operation…whatever it may be."

The two guards took a few moments to explain what their queen had in mind for him and as they spun their strange tale-or tail, as one of the guards said, trying to make a joke. One that Eric found less than amusing. "We truly mean you no harm, and will pay her handsomely for her sacrifice."

"She Can't be bought off and she won't. she will come for me."

The two exchanged sad glances. "We are tasked to defend you until the magic is completed and no doubt she is being told the same thing by-"

"Me." a third voice interjected and from the water, the enchanting Camellia appeared, she too sporting a tail that switched to long shapely legs in no time. Her billowing pale blue dress was simple and yet was befitting to someone in her position. She patted her guards shoulders in thanks and gestured for them to leave. And then the space seemed to chance as walls appeared around them and a heavy looking door with no knob or handle appeared. "There…..some privacy….I had hoped to have your room finished before the big day but…." she gestured to the surroundings. Spacious and yet there was little doubt that this was a cell. There was a bed and a deep basin of water to lounge in and surely it was the size of a suite. Again, he thought to himself, he was to be a prisoner, the bed in the room no doubt mostly for that which the queen had in mind for him to do…to help repopulate the people of this strange place. That he was apparently going to be put out of his right mind, enslaved to this she-witch, whatever she was and that he was likely not going to care about anything besides pleasing her…it was unsettling and yet, he vowed to fight it to the best of his ability, as daunting a task as it was. The way she was stroking his face gave even him chills and he could only move so much, what with him being chained as he was. "Let me go…you know she will not let this stand and I won't either."

The queen smiled, unconcernedly. "I keep saying I mean neither of you harm and though I regret she turned down my offer of treasure and know she will come after you, when she does come, it will be too late and she will see that it is so. And she will be allowed to return to her life as you and I take on the task of ruling the seas…we are more than you thing and though you will retain your inherent vampire powers…you will have powers unlike anything else…you can take down ships with a wave, to help protect our waters and our people. You will be a god of the sea….but unlike the rest of my people, you I am afraid will not be allowed to return to land. I can not risk losing you and wont take any chances." she went to kiss him but he moved away and was able to at least prove there was yet fight in him as he sank his fangs into her neck as hard as he could. She winced in pain and used her brand of magic to knock him backwards, his head smashing into the wall behind the basin. Her eyes were not angry and yet she looked even more determined to get what she wanted. There was certainly something to be gained by his action and yet neither of them were aware of just what those consequences were….yet. Camellia was master of the elements and she managed to make the waters sparkle, glow, with a eerie blue light, the water becoming almost like a thick gelatin.

"It will be over soon and then your worried and fears about those you left behind will be gone. And a new future will open to you…to us….I am starting to think I may enjoy having you around more than I had thought I would. At first I did this out of preserving my people….but I think I may have started to think I may have, if you'll excuse the pun, landed the big one." she put her lips into his again and this time, there wasn't anything he could do. Already, her influence was starting to sink its tendrils into him and yet, he was still trying to figure out a way out of this. But deep down, he knew things were out of his control. That they would certainly get worse before they got better.

 **Chapter 5**

By the time they had shored up the supplies and the boat they had decided they needed, dawn was approaching and it was with regret that those in the rescue party would need to depart. "We will come back as soon as the sun goes down and please….text us with anything you come across….and if you get in a bind." Willa said as she looked at Sookie pleadingly. "I hate that we have to leave you here….with less help than you would like I imagine. I called your brother and told him what was happening and before you say anything…..any help we can give you against this…whoever she is…..its my way of trying to help get this over and done with. And him back to us…to you." the earnest young vamp wanted badly to help, as did the others there. But if they burned in the sun, what help could they possibly be?

"I am grateful for your help guys." Sookie said, addressing Pam, Willa, James and Jess. "But the sun will be up soon and I won't let any of you risk yourselves." she looked to the dock where the small sailboat was ready. It wasn't anything fancy but it would serve their purpose as they scoured the water from above. She knew she would need to travel under the water herself-no one else in her circle of friends and family could do so-not when the sun was about to rose soon. Otherwise, she knew her vamp friends and kin would accompany her underwater. But she was not about to sit around and wait and as much as the other protested, wanting her to wait for the next night so they could join her, she protested. Her magic, she reminded them, was potent and deadly. And should she call upon the darkest, most powerful magic she possessed, then no one around her would be safe and those who had wronged her would surely be sorry for causing her and him such torment.

Within the hour, the vamps had retreated home, leaving only Hoyt and Lafayette with her, her brother soon joining them right before they started the boat out upon the water. "You Can't go down there alone…" he protested before he had even got out of his cruiser. "Who knows what that fish lady will do to you!"

She stood her ground and shrugged. "What else can I do? She, I doubt will come back to me and you did hear what she wants from him, right? I assume you were told her plans…. She watched her brothers face as he nodded stiffly.

"Maybe he can escape. He has escaped tight spaces before, right?"

"This is a whole different kettle of fish." Lafayette interjected, wincing at his poor choice of phrase. "Look, she can handle herself and if we have a fight that comes on shore, we are ready. Maybe if Sook can lure the bitch here on land since she can have legs too if she wants…"

"I'll grant you, I don't have a real plan in place as this is something we have not dealt with. That being said, I don't believe this woman is malicious but acting out of desperation….still, if I am left with no choice….I will do whatever is necessary to bring him home."

Hoyt looked grim. "What if this magic she wants to use on him…what if it does as she said….or worse."

"That is something I wonder too but we have no choice. We are bringing him home one way or another. Legs or….no legs." she didn't like the idea of her man being used like some kind of concubine, that Camellia would change him literally and mentally into something, someone who couldn't, wouldn't love her. "I am going now. But you all stay here on the boat and arm yourselves. She had friends willing to help stop me and anyone who is along with me. At least if you are all here, you are safer and more nondescript." and with that she hugged her friends and they all cast worried looks as she altered her clothes into a sleek black wetsuit, her hair pulled in a ponytail and simple but thick and protective water shoes on her feet. As the last trace of her vanished from their sight, the reaming members of the rescue party looked at each other anxiously, wondering if she would return empty handed, or, to their greatest fear, at all.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

 **Chapter 6**

The water was clearer than she had thought it was, though she suspected her acute eyesight had something to do with it. Truth be told, she hadn't been certain that she would be able to venture underwater without breathing but it was clearly possible for her, thanks to her mixed blood. Sometimes she felt like a freak but not in a bad way and certainly her vamp-faerie magic had certainly saved the day on more than one occasion. And though she needed to be able to breathe, her magic was somehow enabling her to venture into the depths, her bond to Eric allowing her to track him down. Eventually, she reached the bottom of the waters and found a opening that had a light emitting from it, a opening guarded by two sentinel like figures that at first glance looked to be statues. But they glimpsed her and charged at her. Blasts of light emitted from her hands as she glared angrily, though inwardly she still hated fighting people she had had no quarrel with a mere matter of hours ago. One by one she knocked then out cold and for good measure. Down through a slowly winding path she swam, upwards, downwards and avoiding crystal like stalactites and stalagmites, she found herself rising up until she was in a underground cavern that was devoid of water. There was a palace of sorts and what looked like dwellings that were all a pearly luminescence. And though there was a deep pool of water in the center of what could be described as a town square of sorts, things were dry and there was a tropical humidity in the air that was sweet smelling and pleasant. Yet she knew there was trouble afoot and so she knew she needed to let the bond guide her. Using her magic, she cloaked herself from being seen, watching the people strolling around and then as their feet reached one of the bodies of water-the pool in the center of the place or the way in which she had entered this mystical place, they went from walking on legs to having strong and powerful tails that helped them propel through the water. And she saw the opposite happen, as people returned out of the water and almost instantly were walking on two legs. It was unreal to see and though she had long known there was a world of other beings that had to exist….this was something in its own category, something different than the average supe.

Managing to sneak to a non descript looking building, she knew almost instantly that this was where she needed to be. It was not a threatening looking structure and it seemed almost like a small, cozy house. But the fact that there was no door knob or handle gave her suspicions credence that for all intents and purposes, this was some kind of prison cell. And yet, she found no guards standing by and instead, she found herself becoming visible again, against her will.

"I expected you sooner but I knew you would come eventually. And as my kind are evolved from your kind, I suppose we are family in a strange way. People have called us faeries of the sea…..I don't particularly care for that term but…." Camellia said with a sigh. And it was then that Sookie saw that the pale blue dress that the queen wore was oddly billowy and it made her heart fall, her face turn pale.

"I got here too late….your magic-"

"He is one of us now…well, granted he has retained his other abilities as well. But the one you love is gone. And I feel generous to allow you to enter and visit for a time. But then you will need to make a choice. I can make you one of us as well. Or you can remain here as a prisoner. I can not chance you returning to try to summon another party to try to start a war with my people. Yes, I know of the others waiting for you up on the surface. I already dealt with them."

Her face fell further again. "What….did you do to-"

"I will not harm your friends….and I did not harm them but rather sent a good wave to cripple-sink their boat and my scouts ensured they made it to shore safely. A few scrapes here and there and they put up a good fight against my soldiers. But as I said, I ordered your friends to be unharmed and as we speak, they are on the beach. Trying no doubt to figure another plan out. They did try using those….tazers….but they were lost in the melee." the queen actually didn't look gleeful to deal this blow to Sookie nor when she pulled her dress tight around her middle. "It happened faster than I thought…the change and I wasted no time in getting him where I needed him…..and I can definitely see what you see in him and perhaps having him won't be so bad after all." the queen was saying it as she saw it and she gave her belly a gentle rub. "Since Faeries evolved from our kind, it won't be long before there are little ones around here again. Probably a few weeks left to go and-" she was stopped by a weaker but none the less determined Sookie, who called upon her vamp powers to try to take a bite from this enigmatic woman. Harming the life within the queen wasn't on her mind, her instincts to get back what was hers had taken over and it was a short fight as she soon found herself in a cell that had appeared within the spacious suite of what was now apparently nothing more than the queen's concubine, her plaything.

Looking around at the surroundings, she saw that the cell was now attached to the larger building, thick bars separating her from the suite where she knew he was being forced to live in, though now that the magic had take hold, she knew he didn't mind nor was resisting. And for the moment, she was alone to take in the surroundings, there was a bed submerged in water and there was a deep, pool that she suspected had a bottom. Just for protection because the mind of the queen apparently did fear that her hold on him was tenuous at best. She looked around at her part of the suite, a plain but comfortable looking bed, a bedside table and some books in a language she couldn't decipher. And there was a curtain she could pull around the bars of the cell, though as far as soundproofing…..she shuddered as she knew what had transpired not far away. She could sense the lingering magic there and felt herself die a little inside. Not literally, but she figured it may as well be.

The queen appeared in her cell with her and sat on the bed, sighing. "I wish it hadn't come to this, I truly don't…" there were tears in her blue eyes and as angry as she was at this woman, there was a part of her that seemed genuine, kind. Desperation made people do terrible things, Sookie had to remind herself. But it wasn't helping her at this point.

"You said I could see him…..alone."

"And you will….and I decided that I also don't wish to harm you and that perhaps it would behoove us all if you remain here with us. As we are." and before she knew it, Sookie was submerged in a tub of a sweet smelling water and her back against the wall, arms chained and she knew this couldn't be good, that this had to be how it was done….that the water turned into a thick gel and the queen touched the face of the increasingly rattled Sookie softly, as if comforting her. "Let me go…I don't want this, I would rather die than have this happen…torturing me by being close to him and yet so far…."

"You would give your life rather than at least being able to see him healthy and full of magic, of life….." Camellia shook her head and looked sadly. "I hate that he had to be the one I needed but…. " she looked thoughtful for a moment as a idea came to her. "When the change is done, I have another gift I can give you. But you will never leave this suite nor will you lose those on your wrists." she nodded to bands on her wrists, iron bands studded with pearls and crystals. "though you were already weakened when you entered this realm, I can not chance anything and so long as you have those on, you are cut off from every inch of your powers, your faerie and your vamp powers. But rest assuredly, you will not ever be in danger of being harmed. I wouldn't allow it. See you very soon." the queen patted the terrified looking girl on the head before vanishing from the suite that had seemingly become larger. It had to, of course, now that there was apparently a new inhabitant of it. That she was to share this place, she assumed, with someone that she loved and yet she feared had truly been robbed of everything they had shared…it was a fate worse than death and yet she held on to there being some way of getting out of this mess.

It was some time later, though the knew it had to be a few minutes, though it felt like an eternity. Try as she might, she was unable to summon any trace of her powers. Nothing. She was barely awake, the scent of the thick water soothing her and lulling her into a almost dreamlike state and yet she was full aware of everything around her. She felt a tightness in her lower body and even chained, she was at least able to reach into the jello like water and her fingers felt the fabric of her wetsuit starting to stretch and year and she already felt her legs were moving as one. Her anger and fear boiled over as she screamed one desperate scream, one she knew couldn't reach her loved ones back above ground and knew that once the sun was set up there, those who could would come. She gave a short prayer before blacking out that they wouldn't.

 **Chapter 7**

The tears were flowing and for some time she remained where she was. And it was then she saw something bubbling in the center of the room, the pool of water she knew had a bottom as she knew the queen wouldn't let anyone have access to the outside of this place. At least, not those she was keeping in this glorified prison. And as much as she had hoped for this moment, she felt her hear break all over again as he emerged form the water, looking….well like a god of the sea and she had barely seen the change as he popped from the water to the marble floor of the off flooring that was a mix of hard ground and pools of water. There was nothing on his feet and there was only a simple sarong around his waist. If this had been another situation, she would be drooling over the sight but certainly this wasn't the time. And before either could speak, the queen appeared.

"I thought I was being a little unreasonable before….I thought it cruel to keep you both so isolated. So I altered the magic and so you can both have your legs as you choose…so long as you are within the walls of this place. And if I were to feel so inclined, outside the walls of here. But you are both too valuable to me for to risk that. And I had a nice chat with him and I told him I wanted him to give not only you a gift but a gift to the people of this race.." fingering the well defined abs of the Viking, she gave him a little kiss on the cheek, to which he responded in kind but she pushed him away. "Now, now, you treat her well too. That's an order. You remember what we talked about, correct? She is as important to us as you have been.." Sookie noted the fact that the queen was making certain to have a hand on her belly and her gaze drifted to that of her rival. And then Sookie was able to put two and two together about what was planned for her, why the queen had apparently decided to keep her here as well.

"No…..you mean….you are going to make him…."

"Come on, you know you are almost as important and valuable as me and with your strong bloodline, think of the little ones you could bring about. Think of the good deed you would be doing for my people….well, our people, as you are one of us now too…" Camellia said as she stroked the bare chest of her new play toy. "I will not allow harm to come to either of you and I made him promise you will enjoy yourself.."

"How can I "enjoy myself" after everything you've done to us?" Sookie said, trying to fight back the tears, ignoring the fact that her clothes had been magically changed in the few moments she had been alert, fully aware of the changes made to her against her will. She had on a simple tunic style dress and no shoes. She saw the tattered remains of her wetsuit slung to the side and wanted nothing more than to call upon her magic. But thanks to the bands on her, she was unable to do so and felt weaker and more helpless than she had ever before in her life. Everything had happened so fast and though still chained in the tub and the water was thick and opaque, she knew the queen had had done what she wanted. There was a flash of light and the tub malted away and she stood on two bare feet in the simple garment given to her. All her freedom had been stripped away and this queen expected her to be grateful, honored? "You have take so much from me and you've….changed me into something I don't want to be…him too. You've turned our lives upside down…how can you smile there, how can you revel in the pain I am in right now?"

"You may be hurting now, but give it time….the gift I gave you is more than what you lost. I know you are angry at being cut off by your magic but over time, you will fall in line and you won't need those anymore because your desire to return to your old life will be gone. You will be happy here and maybe you and him can remain together in some way, though as long as he remains as he is, he will truly care only for me. Though he will do whatever I ask and so….." the queen stopped talking as she made to leave the two alone. "I have already asked him to help ease your mind, your pain. Just think, soon you and I will be almost like sisters-"

"Sister wives I think is what ya are you trying to get at and there is no way I am going there…and I am certainly not going to be used in the way you want me to be used."

The queen made a gesture and spoke but once before leaving the room. "You Don't have a choice in this. Any of it. It is for the good of our people." the queen met the eyes of Eric and nodded, silently requesting him to do as she had ordered before they had entered the building. She stepped backwards as he slowly approached her, feeling almost sickened at that which he had done with the queen and though she knew it hadn't been his fault, she nevertheless found herself repulsed by him an what he intended to do with her on the orders of his new, albeit forced love.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**PART FOUR**

 **Chapter 8**

Try, try again, she thought to herself, wanting to summon anything, any trace of the magic she knew was within her. But not a drop was at her disposal, not even her fangs could be brought out. And he was closer to her, looking at her as if she was a chore, not with any of the passion she knew he had looked at her with in the past and she knew that that hurt her deeper than anything physically that was about to happen.

"I don't want this…" she said as he was within arms length of her. "You Don't either…deep down….if I had my magic, I could try to break her hold over you but this magic…."

"Look, she didn't take memories away from me or anything and I know I am supposed to care for you….but whatever was there…its gone…and I have to do what she told me…its for the good of our people-" he started but there came a resounding slap as she struck him hard across the face, hard enough that she was, for a moment, relieved to see a flash of anger in his slightly glazed over eyes, that his own sharp teeth came out for a moment before he retracted them, almost as if ashamed. "She's got a hold over you, she forced you into this…both of us into this. And I didn't want to be let go if it meant leaving you behind here. I would rather do whatever I could to try to save you than abandon you. And you….I know if you were in your right mind you would risk everything to help me. And now…with the magic she's put into you, what she's turned you into, she wants you to be nothing more than a baby maker. And she wants you to…." she couldn't bear to put her thoughts to words, it was a painful realization as to what she was so close to enduring. Tears filled her eyes as she knew what was coming, what she felt coming. The bars separating her side of the large dwelling had vanished and yet it wasn't useful, she knew they were both stuck in this place as long as the queen wished it. He turned his back to her for a moment, as if struggling, fighting the impulses she suspected were within him. He had only made it a few paces away from her as she tensed up again, knowing he was trying to do right but the power of the spell used on him to make him so…she shuddered as she stepped to the pool of water near his bed that she now saw could be lowered into water as well. This place was beautiful with a side of creepy, the creepy getting stronger the longer she remained here. She had to find a way out of here, to at least get to her friends above. And if she could somehow become bait to lure him up with her…..she started to feel her magic again, much to her own surprise. Nowhere near enough for her to do any real damage, but she knew there was enough to defend herself…or so she hoped. Or perhaps she could escape through the pool of water that she had heard was bottomless and yet there was only a vertical descent.

Desperate, she jumped into the water and felt the vibrating magic around her lower half as legs turned to a tail that was as powerful as well as anything she had ever felt. And she wasted no time getting herself as far from him as she could sensing him pursue her. Summoning a weak blast of her light, she managed to get a hole blown out through the rock and could make out moonlight above and therefore, she knew the surface was not terribly far away. But then she felt her power wane again and felt arms grabbing her from around around the middle, spinning her around. He grabbed at her like a rabid dog, forcing himself on her, trying to kiss her, to start something she knew couldn't end well. Not in this way, not this time. And it was in the glow of the water around them that her worst fear came true. Not wanting to see just how such a thing was possible with the anatomy they both possessed, she had a feeling that there was enough similarities to plain humans to make anything possible. She clenched her eyes shut as she tried once more to fight him off but soon felt that most personal of violations as he, for all intents and purposes, had raped her. That he had indeed done what he was ordered to do, what she feared was going to happen. Though it had only lasted a few minutes, they had been the longest minutes of her life. It hurt, not the physical pain-she knew somehow he had tried to make her comfortable and yet there was a stranger looking at her through those eyes. And weak form the encounter, she had no choice but to allow him to swim her back to the suite and emerging from the water first, he helped her up and out, carrying her to the bed where the queen soon appeared, looking almost relieved.

"Looks like your magic is stronger than I thought and I am impressed…..won't be long before you can join me in the grotto. And as you can sense within yourself by now, the deed has been done." Camellia said with a contented sigh, patting her round belly and nodding at the stomach of the exhausted prisoner. "You'll be glad that I chose that dress for you. We could be twins! I will have him bring you when I send the signal….the only time I give him permission, the power to leave the confines of this building. And believe me, guards are going to be on the lookout when he brings you to join me. Probably within a few hours."

She was choked up by rage, anger, hurt, betrayal and sadness at what had just happened to her. Tears were rolling down her face as she tried to process what had just happened to her. Flopping down, on the bed, she lay on her side, her back to the two of them, her, instinctively feeling her stomach with a hand. No doubt she knew she was in the family way. And when the queen left, looking serene and rather pleased, there came a change in the air, her back had been facing him, not wanting him to see tears he wouldn't care a thing for anyway. But it was to her surprise, she heard something, and felt something in their bond. He was kneeling at her side and was gently trying to get her to look at him. "I…..fought it off…too late….I wanted to…I did everything I could to-" he was stopped by a angry glare by her but as she looked into his eyes, they were clearer, more focused. That glassy look was gone and she could only see him there.

 **Chapter 9**

She turned her back again, not being able to bear knowing what had happened and as much as she didn't want to blame him for shat happened, there was also a definite reminder of what had happened and it was rapidly growing within her. That this was to be her possible fate, to be a incubator, to help the queen with the population of these people…it sickened her and everything that had happened over the past couple days had certainly taken a toll on her. Sobs racked her body and she fought his arms at first but as she felt the gentleness that was there and sensed that he was himself….more or less…she turned around and almost leapt into his arms. "This…has….been…..awful….." she gasped in between her tears and deep breaths that she didn't really need to take but it was hardwired into her that when she cried, she breathed hard. But she tensed again as he tried to hug her to him, rather, she pulled away and didn't want to be near him. She felt confused, conflicted as she paced the room. "I don't know how to get this magic out of us let alone…." she winced as she felt her stomach again and as they both looked, they could see her expand ever slightly, but enough to see that surely if faeries had rapid pregnancies, then these sea people….these me people certainly had them beat hands down. "How can we possibly get out of here when our powers are compromised….." she revealed the bands on her wrists. "At least you seem more or less yourself….."

"I don't feel like it….honestly, I feel like I am a fraction of my strength. But I can be resourceful and I will get you out of here."

"Us." she corrected as she winced again. Clearly, she was starting to feel discomfort and there was only a couple hours before things changed again. "I don't want to live like this…..I have a feeling that the only one what can undo what's been done is her and now, she wants to keep us both here…..for her own purposes." she instinctively patted her belly and she looked pained and turned from him. "I don't know how we can come back from this...after everything we have been through…..its funny how this may be the thing that ends everything for good." there was a bitterness in her voice and it took him aback though he couldn't blame her for how she felt, knowing his part in her current state.

"I never wanted, never meant to hurt you. Don't lie to me I know I did back there…and seeing you like this…" he tried to get her to look at him but she stubbornly refused, though he sensed she was in as much pain as he was. "If I can get you out of here, then I could be happy knowing you were at least safe." she knew she was hurting him with the silent treatment and yet she couldn't help it. She wanted nothing more than to get her hands on Camellia. ""She was planning on getting a nap in before coming to fetch you….probably both of us….." he slowly remembered that which the queen had told him. With the haze in his mind gone, he was able tot think clearer. "Let me get you safely through that hole we made. She likely still thinks I am under her control."

She knew how risky this plan was no doubt the queen would have posted guards around the gaping hole that could lead them to freedom. And yet that he was willing to risk himself again for her safety…she felt the anger melting away, her anger instead redirected back at the one responsible for this mess. "I won't leave you behind for her….use." she said, finally looking at him.

"I will be right behind you and maybe our friends can still help somehow." he replied and holding out a hand, she tensed and shook her head.

"I need time…I can't…I just…." she stopped talking and simply jumped into the pool that led down and then upward, following the now familiar path. And they approached the light, the surface, knowing full well that they were unable to have use of their legs, only tails. And so that in itself was to provide another headache neither wanted to deal with now. But they had nearly reached the surface, they swam up side by side when they heard the shouting and felt hands grasping for them. She knew she had to act and using the feeble bit of magic she could, she propelled her Viking upward with a forceful blast just as hands reached at her. And then everything seemed to go dim, fading into shadows and soft muted tones. But she knew she had sent him to safety. Relatively speaking, considering his current condition.

 **Chapter 10**

They had managed to get themselves a new vessel and as they saw something fly up out of the water, propelled by what could only have been light-Jason recognized the light anywhere-they gaped as the net they cast out was pulled in with a most unexpected and yet welcome prize.

"What the hell?" it was dark again and Pam was staring at the sight before her. "Tell me I am not seeing what I am seeing."

"I wish this were some kind of joke….but it is all too real and Sookie is in deeper than you know….she managed to work enough magic to help save me….for how long I don't know…but to forewarn you all here, I am certainly not in the mood for any jokes at my expense. Even in this state of affairs, I can certainly do some damage." Eric said and to prove his point, he cut through the net with the barbs that could pop out on command. And the group assembled that was once scattered thanks to the assault by Camellia could only stare.

"Um….ok so….I guess first thing is first….we need to see where to go from here…." Jason said, almost wanting to suggest that they find a large fish tank but as Eric told them all that had happened in the past hours, he became more adamant that they do some deep sea diving. "Harpoon the bastards and that bitchy fish what caused all that!" Jason said, raising his voice and all assembled looked at him a good long time. Jess and Hoyt had managed to get some new tazers and some other things that they could find around the marina after learning what they had and Pam and Willa, along with Lafayette had made certain that everyone present were armed with some weapon…some way to fight.

"How in the world are we supposed to fight off me people? And oh yeah, I guess we need a fish tank for you because I ain't losing track of you again." Pam said, glancing at her maker, who for now was covered with some wet towels from the waist down, something that was not going to last for long. She would be the one to dare make a crack at his expense at a time like this and with a playful yet stiff slap, he sent her sliding across the deck of the party boat that had been "borrowed" to replace the damaged one from earlier. She got to her feet and glowered down at where he was sprawled, laying on his side, propping his head up with a arm and looking at her with a amused grin. But the fact his skin, already pale as it was, was already looking a little more pale was a sign they had to figure out something better for him. He slumped down , his face hitting the floor of the boat and it was clear life was slipping away from him., but there was no way they were chancing losing him by tossing him in the water. Not again. But as if a answer to their prayers, there came a glow from the water. And soon, they were joined by a blonde figure that they first suspected was their other missing family member. But the truth was about to be revealed to them all.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

**PART FIVE**

 **Chapter 11**

There was a panic as the woman stepped from the water, her tail turning to shapely legs and a plain rose colored dress appearing upon her as she changed physically. Her hair was red and curly, wet no more from the moment she emerged from the water. Everyone had weapons drawn and Pam looked only too eager to try to get her fangs into the woman. As outnumbered as the woman was, she showed no fear and looked at the figure on the deck of the boat and knelt beside him only to have Pam and Willa take her by the arms and push her from him.

"I knew he would be well looked after when he got away. I have watched over the two of them from the moment they entered my kingdom…."

"Wait….your kingdom? I thought it was Camellia's….." Hoyt said with a frown as Jess took his hand tight, unsure of how this was going to go down.

"It is….now…..when the power and responsibility became too much for me, I left it to her. And over time, it changed her. I comforted her about how I saw the fear for our people, her fear of our destruction was warping her. But instead, she took the power I passed onto her and trapped me in stone. Since I gave her my power as queen, she was stronger than I was and so I was trapped. Until he and his love made an attempt to escape, her light hitting the stone I was stuck in in the tunnel. And it took some time but finally the stone broke up and I was able to get out. And though I don't have her powers, I can undo some of the damage done." the mystery woman put her hands on the bare chest of the Viking and in a humming, bright light, she restored him to his relatively speaking normal state. Opening his eyes, he almost immediately had the woman pinned on her back, ignoring the fact he had but a scrap of clothing on his lower half. He looked ready to feast on the woman, who looked strangely calm, thus making him look at her almost questioningly.

Quickly, the others explained who she was and she then properly introduced herself to them. "Kiana." she said, "My name is Kiana. My sister, she has a good heart and does have the best intentions but things have certainly gotten out of control. I never should have turned things over to her. I was a coward and ran from my responsibilities and now I need to fix that what has been done."

Getting to his feet was strangely hard for him, feeling like himself for the first time in the past days. But finally, he was standing and looking around at the motley crew of humans, vampires and the one merperson who had apparently joined up with them. "So….now what?"

"I like that your friends are willing to help and I know this will not go over well….but I do not wish any of them to join us. We will return to the depths and to the hidden kingdom and we will rescue your love and stop my sister. She will not harm her, I promise you that much. But she needs to be stopped after all she has done. And should it come to it, if she is as far gone as I fear she may be…." Kiana didn't want to finish her thought. But she didn't need to say what she was trying to. He knew it may well come to the queen being killed.

"We won't leave here." Pam said. "And if you aren't back in a hour I am coming after you. All of us who can….we will go after you." and behind her, Willa and Pam nodded in agreement. There was debris that was picked up, that was scattered from the boat that they had borrowed before-Jess had made certain that the owners were repaid and made to think that it had been a storm that had wrecked the boat. But the nameplate that was there definitely caught the eye of the Viking ."God of the Sea, huh?" he said with a frown. "Ironic that that was what the queen wanted to make me….."

There was a silence as they watched him take the plate and crushed the metal as if it were tin foil. Kiana touched his arm gently. "We need to get to them sooner rather than later. What my sister probably failed to tell you and her is that after a few days of living as one of us…its impossible to return to the life you had before." she was being vague, not wanting to hurt anyone more than they already had been. But they all got what she was saying.

"We don't get her back to her normal self soon….today is day three…..well, almost day three, when midnight comes…." Lafayette said, trying to put things together after the craziness that had happened over the past hours. Time had slipped away from them all in the concern and worry and the attack by the queen. Time was indeed getting away from them. "We don't get her back here and turned back…"

"it will be permanent and I suspect my sister would remove her ability to walk on land, she has already lost him-with my magic I have protected him from being changed again but it will only last a matter of hours. So I suggest we end this before my protection magic wears off." Kiana said with urgency in her voice. "End this in a few hours at the most." she said, casting a glance over the others. "I want all of you to return home. Because there is ever chance of her sending her troops up to snatch you and then we may well have more trouble to worry about because I suspect she would want to add to our people. Or worse. She could very well be driven to killing soon. But I don't think she would. I just don't want to risk anyone else getting in the way."

Once again, those who were on the boat looked mutinous, wanting to help rather than scatter away like sheep. Especially Pam and Willa who were closest to Eric, who was about to leave them yet again. "Go." he ordered, looking mostly at his two progenies but then looked at the others who were willing to help, to fight. "All of you. Go home and it will be fine. Have I ever failed any of you….." he thought a moment, thinking briefly of his less proud moments of the past. "lately?" no one could argue that he was one they could believe in, count on. Jason was not about to let his brother in law go unarmed.

"Too bad being a were panther can't let me have the power not to need to breathe underwater….take this though, maybe will come in handy, maybe not. Id feel better giving you something though." he handed him a pocket knife, which was a nice gesture, but there were doubts as to how effective it could be against beings such as they were dealing with.

Tearing a piece of cloth from the wail of the boat, Eric tied the knife securely to his right arm and watching as they all were ready to sail back to shore, he followed the woman into the water, heading towards what he hoped would be a brief battle and one that wouldn't spill blood of the one person down there he cared about.

 **Chapter 12**

They had brought her up from the water and gingerly helped her out of the water so she could literally get her sea legs. Walking unsteadily, she felt dizzy but found this place eve more breathtaking than the palace and even the suite she had stayed in. this place was so clearly isolated even more so than the rest of the place and glowing crystals studding the cave walls offered a warm, soothing light that also allowed those within the walls to see things perfectly. The scents of flowers were there too, turning from lilacs, to roses and to others as if on a rotation. It was a paradise, a relaxing one and she felt the movement within her and she knew it was nearly time. And yet she wasn't happy about it, knowing how this all had gone down and how she feared her future was to be. Nothing more than a breeder. At least she had helped him escape, though she wondered just how he could possibly be able to get help in his condition. At least he was away from this place, at least the queen was now in no condition to go after her. And the way she was feeling she was close behind her in the feel like crap department as she was led to a in ground basin next to a second one where the queen was resting, her back against soft cushions, sweat on her face and her hair slicked back with sweat and seawater and yet somehow she was still beautiful. Exceptionally so.

"He got away…away from you and this and somehow, I know he will find a way to undo what you did to him. Broke free of the haze you put him under. That haze that made him do what he did to me." Sookie spat angrily as she was firmly settled into the other basin by the two guards who had brought her here.

"I got to thinking, I really have no further use for him really. Not when there will be those genetics in our gene pool now….not that I won't miss his….talents….." she sighed as she turned her head to the right where her rival was positioned. "You should he happy, you were never supposed to be able to have any more kids after that one fluke with him and some of your magic…whatever it was that let that happen. Your Aurora may be special and revered in Faery but imagine what yours in this world will be like…..the powers of three beings in one….better than two…and with you and I being as powerful as we are, me having the power to retain the essence of him within me even after the little ones arrive….the possibilities are endless….perhaps we can take back the land which people have destroyed…perhaps we have hidden in the waters for too long. Maybe we can have everything…. " Camellia was sounding increasingly insane and pain started creeping through her own body, Sookie nevertheless could sense the confusion and pain in the mind of the queen. Her once noble intentions has spiraled out of control, turning the queen into another insane person that needed to be stopped…or helped, Sookie thought to herself. If she could be helped rather than be killed, it would be the best for all involved.

"I know there is a decent person in there somewhere…..and I am trying to forgive you for everything you have done. I don't think that is happening anytime soon and I want you to think hard on what you are saying. You would declare war on humans, try to start a fight with people who mostly are ignorant of your existence. It wouldn't solve anything but cause more problems….." she thought she saw something in the water but when she saw the two guards at the waters edge being pulled backwards, everything seemed to hit the fan, and in a desperate move, she managed to use her power, summoning it and destroying the bands at her wrists. Survival and maternal instincts kicked in as she felt the faeries fury trying to come over her. But it couldn't, she figured, because of the pregnancy. Still, she felt herself losing control and as she let a her light loose, a ball of it striking the wall across the room, deflected off the magic rocks of the sanctuary. But it deflected in a weakened state and struck the chest of the queen, who had begun to scream. And though her vision was blurred by her own growing pain, Sookie was able to make out two figures stepping out of the water, one taller than the other and who was racing to her side.

 **Chapter 13**

There was a flurry of activity as more of the people emerged from the water, going after those who were trespassing. She was focused on the task at hand and yet knew deep down that neither of those who had barged in on this were callous enough to kill unborn children. Or children who were born. Though she did suspect that in his earliest days as a vampire, that the Viking had done some terrible, unspeakable things. Seeing that it was her sister that had accompanied him, the queen looked shocked as she hadn't expected her to ever escape from the stone tomb, she hadn't wanted to harm her sister nor kill her but needed to ensure that things would be done as needed. And Camellia had in fact done what was needed, not only winding up with impending children herself, but the faerie-vampire woman was about to also have some little ones of her own. So in that respect, she had succeeded.

"Hello sister." Camellia greeted Kiana, who had easily used her power to stun some of the me people guards who had tried blocking her getting close. The once banished sister used her power to cast a web of light over the water, keeping any further intruders from joining their party. But her sister said nothing as she approached the in ground tub and knelt at her side, taking her sisters hand in hers as more pains rocked the body of the queen.

"I know the real you is in there somewhere, that things spiraled out of control. The magic that comes with ruling can do that when the person isn't the right one for the job….I came back to help set things right and take the throne back. And to heal your mind…..will you let me? Let me help you and the poor couple here you've put through hell?" Kiana gestured to where Sookie was resting in a tub, alone as she was clearly not wanting any company at the moment, her eyes subtly glowing with the fury that couldn't get out. It was clear the anger and everything else that was in her right now was keeping him at bay but Kiana gestured for him to go to her. Turning back to her sister, she offered again. "Let me help you….set this right….."

Camellia was starting to cry. "I….wanted to stop….I don't like what I've done…." she looked past her sister to the women she had helped put in this position and saw the raw pain that was between her and her vampire. "I only wanted to keep our people alive, strong….everything went so wrong….." she was crying now, not from the pain in her stomach but from what she had done. "Free me of this and I…..am so sorry. To you and everyone I harmed and used my magic on….."

Sookie heard the heartfelt apology and gone was the light in her own eyes and there too came tears as the pain surged within her body and with arms extended, she reached up for the arms of her relieved looking Viking.

"Are you okay." he asked as he took note of her distended belly. "I am….so sorry about this I know you must be angry now and I-" he was stopped by her temper flaring up again but there was something in the way her hand touched his face that told him that somehow they would weather this. But for now, she was distracted by the sounds from the other tub and then she head the high pitched cries. There was a glow around the area and she saw that there was something different she sensed about the queen and dipping into her mind, Sookie knew immediately that her sister had indeed helped heal her from the pull of the magic, that the rightful ruler was in charge again and as such, wielded the magic that Camie, she heard Kiana call her lovingly, was not able to.

"Its twin boys…..and a girl." said the reinstated queen as she conjured up blankets and set to cleaning the little ones up. "They are healthy….probably the healthiest ever born in our realm." she said as she met the look of the couple beside her and her smile fell as she knew what was there between them, literally and figuratively. "I know this is going to be hard but I promise, things will work out for the best and you will always be honored amongst our people…." she trailed off as there came one long, earth shaking scream and there was a bright light that was similar to a faerie birth and yet there was something different about it as well. And after a few moments, there was silence and then a high pitched sound. Tending to the second woman, Kiana cleaned the boy up and in no time had put the little bundle into the arms of the exhausted and sweat drenched Sookie, who looked down at the innocent little face and try as she might, she couldn't come up with any emotion for it.

"I….please….." she said as she handed the little one to the queen as a concerned looking Camellia and Eric looked on, the latter trying to go after her as she went to leap into the water, using her own magic to destroy the web put in place for enemies that were no longer coming.

"Oh dear….." Kiana said. "And I was going to take the magic back, restore her to normal again…" she turned to the vampire who was looking at the four little ones that were here partially because of his actions. And he too, felt that same detached feeling about them and yet certainly didn't wish them harmed or to be endangered. "I know this has to hurt you too…but we will not hold either of you responsible to care for them….in a month they will be the equivalent of young adults and they will learn their magic and how to fight. There are many who will take on their care for the next weeks, I promise you….." the queen touched his arm gently as he stared at the one child in the arms of the queen. "I know you carry guilt and pain for what you did to create this….but it was a powerful bit of magic that coerced you into it."

"Nevertheless, I did it and all I can see in her eyes every time she looks at me is fear…terror and even revulsion. because I violated her in the worst way possible."

"Go after her." pressed Camellia who was emerging from the in ground pool, looking almost back to normal. "She will forgive you."

"She has forgiven many things…..this time I think maybe my luck has run out." he replied as with a sigh, he treaded water and followed their bond to where he knew she would be.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

**PART SIX**

 **Chapter 14**

She had, for all intents and purposes, beached herself on the shoreline, her body submerged enough to keep her tail from turning to legs. She had seen this place briefly and it was outside the palace and the buildings hidden in the strange realm. A hidden cave that was lit up by natural luminescence, she found the place beautiful and never wanted to leave. It was humid, tropical and as she rested her head on her hands that were folded don in the sand, she closed here eyes for a moment, wondering if she was going too far, if that which she was planning was for the best. She knew the price that would be paid if she remained here too long. She knew that if she did not return to the queen and asked for the magic to be removed then she would never again be able to walk on the land, that this world would be her new home. There had been times she had had dark thoughts and wanted badly to do something drastic. But she had never allowed the darkness to swallow her up. But this was a new situation, one that she knew would never be erased from her mind. It couldn't be. And she never wanted to forget her past or her present, believing that everything she went through was only helping her become better, stronger. But now…..

"I was wondering how long it would be before you found me…I am a little disappointed, thought you'd be here sooner." she said as she kept her face forward, staring at the walls around her, the soft light of the cavern giving her own body a soft glow. There were stones in the wall that glowed and that much told her that this wasn't exactly free from the castle, that clearly, they had involvement in this little sanctuary too. As amazing as nature could be, this was on a entirely different level.

Sopping wet after the fairly quick swim in pursuit of her, he walked out of the water and approached her, stopping into he stood towering over her, though she made no efforts to look at him. He sat on the sand clad in the skimpy cloth that barely concealed…Sookie was tempted to sneak a peak but was beaten by her anger and hurt. "You want to stay here, don't you?" he said matter of factly. "Even though you know what will happen if you aren't out of this place in a matter of hours. Kiana told me a little more about that which will happen. Soon you will forget your old life, your new one will take over, your duty to protect this…this mystical paradise. Soon, you wouldn't remember any of your family. Your friends…..are you so angry that you would be willing to forget them because of your feelings towards me?" Eric was trying to restrain his frustration, his anger…neither of which were directed at her but at himself. For not being able to break free of the influence sooner, that he had caused her such pain…worse than any Bill had inflicted on her. He had become her worst nightmare in a matter of moments.

She honestly didn't know what to say. Part of her had come to enjoy the freedom of life here, especially since the haze had been taken away from the former queen, and stability and good had returned to the hidden realm. She finally rolled over on her side and he took in her altered form, truly taking it in as she was. He hadn't thought she could look more ethereal, more beautiful and yet, here she was. But he couldn't lie, he wanted her back to normal. He ached to have those tanned legs of hers back full time but knew it wasn't the time to talk about how much he missed them, lest she get the wrong idea. There was clearly much that needed to be discussed.

"You are probably desensitized to a lot of things, no matter how much you've evolved." she began slowly. "And I do know the goodness in you and I know you didn't mean to. didn't want to…at least I think you didn't."

"You _think_ I didn't want to do what I did to you? He said, eyes blazing to life as he sat beside her, looking out at the water.

"Lets face it. let's put it out on the line. You are a amazing, wonderful person and I do love you….but as human as you have become, you are also a predator. And there are instincts within you that even you can't-" she looked almost shamed at what she was saying but knew she had to be honest. "Sometimes everyone goes with their instincts." she regretted the last part of what she said, knowing she had struck a nerve. And yet she was stunned when instead of anger, there came a red tear and then two, streaking down his pale cheeks, his eyes turned down from her, looking at the sparkling sand.

"Maybe this was a mistake from the beginning…I almost let you go once and for all because I wanted you to live a happy and good life. To have everything you wanted. And look at what I have taken from you….blood, your innocence…your faith in me. Everything is in shambles. If you want to remain here, I won't stop you." he went to get up but felt something cool, wet and yet not unpleasant coil around his legs, soothingly and he felt himself being pulled back to her side. "Talented." he commented as he watched her unwrap her tail from him and manage a shadow of her warm smile he had fallen for what seemed like forever ago. And she held her arms out towards him and for the next hour, there was nothing said between them and yet the tears that flowed spoke volumes.

 **Chapter 15**

She awoke with a start, they were on the beach in the little cave sanctuary and she felt something within her, she knew time was running out, she felt the magic taking over. Unless they got help soon, there was not going to be any returning to her life. "I don't want to stay here…." she said with a sudden realization, deciding not to let her feelings cloud her better judgment. So they fled the cave, frantic to find the queen who was the only one who could stop the magic from taking her over and making it impossible for her to return to Bon Temps. They nearly ran into the queen herself, who looked as if she had been searching as well.

"I was hoping I would find you before it was too late…." she started. "I had to help my sister get the little ones into the nursery with the nannies…..time slipped away from us all it seems." she looked genuinely saddened for the two of them, who looked at one another, he unable to speak in the water as the two with him could….though there was really nothing the devastated girl could say, wanted to say. "It was said that once one was able to return but it was only when everything was aligned, when she was near death on the beach, on the brink of dying from being out of the water for too long. But then the truth of things was revealed and she was revived and given a second chance at her humanity. It was a risky move….." Kiana trailed off as she saw the look on the faces of the couple before her. They were broken, damaged and still had tension in the air. The question was, was it at the point of no return? "It is a risk to her safety and well being but if things are still as pure between you as you wish them to be then she will not only be restored but you can get on with the healing process. No magic I have can erase that which has happened…if I could take the pain away I would in a heartbeat. But this is the best I can offer you both."

And it was a few minutes later when they had found a secluded area hidden from onlookers, by thick brush and tall trees. He gingerly scooped her from the water and brought her on shore settling her down at his side and they said nothing as they took each others hands and curled up together, eyes closed as they let the sounds of everything around them calm their jarred nerves. "I don't know exactly what's supposed to happen…." she finally said. "Except that I am starting to feel…..dried up." she said. "But more clearheaded." she closed her eyes as the slow death began to take her. And she knew then what she needed to do, it was so simple and though perhaps a little unoriginal. But in all old stories she grew up with, it was usually the go to thing to do. Her lips met his and there came a tingle over the both of them. She seemed to be getting weaker by the moment, both of them fearing that not only was it too late, but that the love they had had had been decimated by that which had transpired. He felt the life seemingly waver in her, her eyes closing as if falling asleep, her pulse slowing and her skin going clammy. When the light faded, neither were prepared to see the results of the attempt to bring her back to life on land.

 **Chapter 16**

When the light faded away, there was a relieved look on the faces of the pair on the shore as they were joined by the onlookers they had failed to notice come on the scene. That Camellia and Kiana looked as relieved as they were was a good sign and as she got to her bare feet, Sookie found herself in tears as she pressed her face into the chest of Eric, who seemed somewhat shocked to see her returned to normal. She looked up, being able to senses that he had his doubts that they would have had a happy ending, that she would be relieved of the fins and scales. Not that she hadn't been astonishingly beautiful in that altered state, but things were certainly easier with living life above water. "I was worried it wouldn't work too and don't think that I am not hurt still. Its going to take time to deal with this. And that being said, I am leaving town for a while and though I know you can track me down, I would ask you respect my privacy. I would prefer not to have to shut my end of the bond down if need be…" she was trying to keep her voice level, to keep from emoting. "I think I need time to reflect on things that happened and…I honestly don't know how long I will be away. But I will let Arlene know I am taking a leave of absence. But I would appreciate it if you told everyone else I am safe, that I am fine." she let him stroke her hair for a brief moment before turning away. "I do want you to know that if I didn't love you, I would not be back to normal. That much I think you already know. But after everything this time around…" she was haunted by the events that had made her recoil somewhat from him. "This is different. I'm leaving now and like I said, please…..don't come after me. Any of you. Please." she gave him a pleading look as the queen and Camellia looked on, both looking heartbroken for the couple. As Sookie vanished in a flash of light, the two women emerged from the water, taking on legged form to try to console him.

"This is my fault….I couldn't handle the power and let it twist me into something….made me do things to you and then had you hurt her in such a way…." Camellia shook her head, clearly ashamed and hurt for what pain she had caused.

Shaking his head, he met her eyes. "The thing is, there was a part of me that…..deep down liked what I was doing to her. The darkest part of me was brought to life again and I am not so sure it was only the fault of your magic on me." clenching his jaw, he turned from the two women. "I think it is fair enough to say that I never wish to see either of you again, unless you can undo what has happened. And since I know that can't happen, you should consider yourselves fortunate I am not tearing you limb from limb. But there are….young ones to consider. That I am forever linked to." he added bitterly, not against the innocent children but the people what had started this chain of events. And so he flew off to do as Sookie had asked and wondered when or even if, he would see her again. Considering the number he had done on her, it was certainly something to ponder.

 **THE END-don't worry, the next story will pick up where this one ends!**


End file.
